A Letter from Them
by Sugihara-San
Summary: Kai and Miwa are best friends. They do almost EVERYTHING together. That is, until something happens that would change their friendship forever. (This is a flashback of when they were kids.)
1. Prologue

**This is a short story about Kai before he lost his parents. You guys will probably hate me for this, but I just felt like writing about the times when Kai was happy. You know? **

Kai sighed as he looked out his classroom window. '_When is it going to be lunch?' _he thought, as he looked at the clock above his teachers desk. 15 minutes until he could eat with his blonde friend, Miwa, and have another one of their strange conversations they always had to pass the time.

'_I wonder if Miwa will talk about the camping trip he went on last weekend?' _he thought, moving his eyes next to him where his friend was sitting. Miwa glanced over at Kai and made his signature goofy smile. Kai grinned back and continued to look out the window.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang and Miwa and Kai raced to the rooftop where they always had lunch together. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, bugs were flying around, and birds were singing their sweet melodies.

Kai opened his lunch box and smiled. The food he and his mother worked on that night smelt delicious. Miwa bought something from the school cafeteria since he slept in and forgot his.

The two boys looked at each other and laughed, pointing at crumbs found on each others cheeks. "Man," Miwa chuckled, "I didn't know you could be such a slob." "Oh shut up," Kai laughed, wiping his face and moved his (now empty) lunch box aside.

"How was the trip?" he asked Miwa, who had finished his rice ball and looked at his brown haired friend.

"Oh you know," the blond started, "the regular stuff. Fireplace, hiking, fishing, bear stalking…" "Bear stalking?!" Kai interrupted. His eyes widened in surprise. "You caught a real bear, like, giant furball with teeth and claws?"

"You bet!" Miwa grinned. Kai looked at him in disbelief. "Liar."

As the final bell rang, students began to leave. School had finished, and Kai and Miwa began to walk down the dirt path that led to a park where the two would hang out until dinner.

"There's a table open over there." Kai pointed to a picnic table by a row of bushes. It was in the shade, and no other kids were playing by it.

"Great!" Miwa cried, and ran to the table. Once they were seated, the two boys pulled small plastic boxes out of their pockets. They emptied the contents of the boxes, and put them aside. From the boxes were decks of cards, which they shuffled and placed face down on the table. They each grabbed 5 of the cards and held them. Another was put in front of them, face down. On the count of three, the two of them called out: "Stand up, (the) vanguard!"


	2. A new friend?

"Aww geez!"

Miwa started to clean up his deck. To no surprise, Kai had won.

"You couldn't even give me a break?"

"Why would I do that?" Kai looked at the blonde and smiled.

"You know more than anyone that I always give my all! If I went easy on you, it would show weakness on my part."

Miwa rolled his eyes playfully. He looked around, scanning the park to see if anything would catch his interest. Kai did the same. It would seem like their match went by quickly, giving the two some more time to hang out before they had to go home.

"Hey. Look over there."

Miwa pointed to an oak tree across the park. There seemed to be four kids doing something that the two boys couldn't quite see.

Kai looked around to see a few kids younger than him look at the tree and group, and walk away to play somewhere else.

"Hmm…" Miwa stood up and slowly walked towards the tree, staying out of sight. Kai was right behind him.

When they got close enough, they saw a fifth kid who was shorter than the other four.

The boy was pinned by the shoulders and had a small scrape on his face above his left eyebrow. His hair was a darkish blue, and his face was covered in dirt. As a matter of fact, his entire body was all muddy. It seemed like the four kids were bullying him.

Miwa clenched his teeth and stepped out of his hiding place.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he called to the boys.

The four of them looked away from their victim and surrounded Miwa, giving the blue haired boy a chance to escape.

**"That's non of your business!"**

Kai casually walked up behind Miwa and pushed him away. The blonde took a step back, but didn't let his guard down. Kai looked over at his friend with a strangely serious face.

"I got this."

Kai raised his head and glared at the four boys. They all took a step back, as if they too were going to make a run for it.

But they couldn't.

Their eyes were locked on Kai's death glare. It gave them a sense of uneasiness and fear. They were done for.

As Kai looked away, the four boys ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction, and he and Miwa went back to their shaded table.

"What was that all about, I wonder?" Miwa was deep in thought while Kai was looking over at the old oak tree.

"Heck if I know."

"Hey Kai?"

"Ya?"

"What did you do to those guys?"

"'Dunno…Something my dad taught me."

"Cool."

A few days later, Miwa and Kai went back to their park spot.

"I challenge you to a cardfight, Toshiki Kai!"

"You're on!"

That morning, Kai had told Miwa that he wanted to try out a different clan and spice things up a bit. Of course, the blonde was over the moon with the idea, and decided to change his deck too.

This time, the brunette used a Kagero clan. Miwa had said that it fit his playing style better than the Royal Paladins, and that he should keep it.

After an hour or so of training, the two of them took a break and looked around the park to see if those bullies had come back yet.

It was great they still hadn't shown their faces, but the strange thing was that the blue haired kid hadn't been seen either.

"Poor guy must have been terrified." Miwa looked over his shoulder hoping to see ant sign of the kid.

"Ya… I guess he didn't want to walk into them again so he walked home a different route." Kai sighed as he looked through his new deck.

"Oh well…"


	3. What is this feeling?

"So, you coming over today?"

Kai and Miwa were on their way over to the park where they usually do. Kai's parents were out of town for the weekend for a business trip, so his grandpa was staying over to take care of him. Since he was going to be alone that weekend, he might as well invite Miwa over for some company.

"I don't think my grandpa can play Vanguard. He's too old you know?"

"Haha! Ya….well, you really should respect your elders Kai."

"I know, but maybe if he watched us play, he could understand the rules better."

"That's true…"

Miwa looked over his shoulder as a butterfly flew by, and he spotted a certain blunette. He elbowed Kai lightly and then jumped into a nearby bush.

Kai looked at Miwa and flowed after him.

"Miwa, what are you doing?"

"Sshh!"

"What is it? Who are you hiding from?"

"Look!"

Miwa pointed through the bush in the direction the blunette was going. Kai's eyes widened.

"That's that kid!" he yelled.

"SSsshhhhhh!" Miwa put a hand over Kai's mouth, but didn't take his eyes off the boy.

"What should we do?" Kai took Miwa's hand off his mouth and watched the boy walk away. He didn't look beat up which was a good thing, but something seemed off.

"Should we follow him?"

"I don't think so...We might scare him."

"But….didn't we help him?"

"Ya, we did. But he never saw us. He ran away as soon as those bullies let him go."

"Oh…..so he would think we would want to hurt him because he doesn't know us and that we are older than him?"

"Something like that…"

"Oh...Ok."

As the sky changed to a light orange, Kai and Miwa walked to Kai's house where his grandpa was waiting for them. Miwa called his parents, telling them he'd be staying with Kai for the weekend to give him company while his parents were out of town, and Kai set up a place for Miwa to sleep.

The two boys played Vanguard and told stories until dinner, then got ready for bed, and continued to talk until their eyes closed.

_**That night. **_

_Kai looked around._

_A thick fog surrounded his ankles. Where was he? Suddenly, he heard a voice calling his name. _

_He looked left and right, searching for the owner of the voice. It called his name again. Then again. And again. Kai decided to follow it. As he walked down some sort of tunnel, a small light flew by his head. Kai looked behind him, then continued to walk down the tunnel. The light flew by him again. "Kai Toshiki." It said, making Kai look behind him again. "Who's there?" he yelled, looking around him. The light flew by him again. "Kai-kun!" The light cried out again. This time, Kai saw it. A greenish, purplish, bluish orb was floating in front of him. It swayed slightly and started to float away. _

_Leaving him without any other option, Kai followed after it. _

"_Kai-kun!" the orb cried. The voice sounded helplessly scared. It was like a little boy was calling him. But, why did it sound so familiar? _

"_Miwa?!" _

_Kai called out, hoping he would get a reply. _

_Nothing. _

"_Miwa!" _

_He called again. Still no response._

_What is going on?! Kai started to run after the orb. As he ran, the area around him grew darker. He stopped and looked around. He soon realized that the orb was gone. Kai closed his eyes. _

"_Damn it! What is going on?!" _

_He punched the air in front of him. Nothing made sense anymore. _

_Where was he? _

_What exactly IS this place?_

_Suddenly, Kai looked up. The room he was in was no longer dark. From the looks of things, he was in some sort of glass box. there were no doors or windows to escape from; it was just a box. Kai squinted his emerald eyes. He could see the outline of two figures. They seemed to be holding hands while walking down some sort of path towards him. Something didn't feel right. _

"_Get off the road! It's dangerous!" _

_Kai banged on the glass. He felt something bad was going to happen; it didn't look good._

"_Move!" _

_Kai punched and kicked at the glass wall. He could see two small lights behind the figures. _

_They were getting closer. _

_Kai shut his eyes and slammed the glass walls some more. Once he stopped, he heard a loud crash._


	4. GOD, What have I done!

Kai jolted up from his bed. A dream? A cold sweat trickled down his forehead. It felt almost real…

Kai looked over at the blonde sleeping on the floor next to him. At least kai didn't talk in his sleep, or Miwa would be standing there staring at him.

"What a weirdo…"

Kai yawned and fell back to sleep. He couldn't wait until his parents got home.

* * *

"So, did you sleep alright?"

Kai and Miwa walked down the usual dirt path to their usual 'after school' hang out. Ever since that dream he had, Kai had felt a little uneasy. Miwa had noticed.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, you look exhausted. Were you training while I was sleeping or something? Not cool buddy."

"Ha! You want to be my equal that badly huh?"

"I wouldn't be fun if I was weaker than you….it would be pretty depressing."

"For you, maybe."

"Oh, shut up!"

Miwa tackled Kai playfully, causing the two boys to get all dirty. They sat up and dusted themselves off.

They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Must you do that so much?"

"Do what?"

Kai sighed and ran ahead of the blonde, in the direction of the park bench. He looked back, hoping to see his friend, and tripped.

He got up and dusted himself off again. He looked down and saw that his shoe was untied. He tied them back up, and got ready to continue running, when he saw the little blue haired kid from a few days ago.

"Hey there!"

Kai walked up to the kid. A smile on his face.

The kid didn't look up. What now?

Kai noticed that the boy was covered in dirt. His hair was all scuffed up, and he had a scratch on his cheek.

Without thinking, Kai blurted out: "You're a mess! Did you lose a fight or something?" Bad Call!

The boy looked down, he sighed and continued to walk on.

Kai scratched his head.

_Man, this is awkward….._

"Hey kid,"

Kai walked in front of the boy, stopping him in his tracks.

"Here, I want you to have it. I changed my clan, so I don't need this anymore."

The boy looked up at him. His big blue eyes sparked in the sunlight. He was clearly confused.

Kai handed him a card with the picture of a knight in gleaming white and blue armour, wielding a giant sword.

"Ok kid, listen up! Can you do that?"

The boy nodded.

"Picture yourself big and strong like the warrior on that card!"

The boy looked at the card. He looked at Kai.

"but….I can't…"

"HaHa! Well no, not at first I guess…."

Kai chuckled a little.

"Kid, you've got to believe in yourself to become the stronger person you want to be."

The boy looked down at the card again.

"Y-you think…..I'll get stronger?"

Kai nodded. He smiled at the kid. After that, Kai felt pretty good of himself. He thought he could befriend the boy and play vanguard with him and Miwa.

Oh, thats right! Kai almost forgot. the boy still didn't know that it was him and Miwa who stood up for him a few days ago...

"Oh ya, Kid? I wanted to tell you that me and my friend, we-"

"HEY KAI!"

Kai looked behind him to see Miwa running up to him, panting.

Damn, this guy is slow!

The blue haired boy looked up at Miwa, his hands held onto the card tightly.

Miwa looked at the kid and smiled brightly, then he looked over at Kai and made a face.

"You gotta warn me before runnin' off ahead of me like that dude."

Kai sighed, and imitated Miwa's expression. Miwa's childish complaining was really annoying sometimes, so it was nice to goof off with him.

"it's not my fault that you can't outrun me…"

"Hey! Come on man!"

"What now?"

"...hold on, i'm thinking of a sweet comeback."

Kai facepalmed, he looked at the little blunette. The boy had a relaxed expression for a second, perhaps even smiled, then tensed up when he noticed Kai watching him. He looked down at the card again.

Miwa walked up to the blue haired boy and smiled.

"Hey there! Remember me?"

"..."

"I'm Miwa! I helped get rid of those bullies for ya! They won't be coming around here any time soon! Not when Kai here."

Miwa pointed at Kai with his thumb."

"He scared them out of their boots!"

Kai looked down at the boy and put his hands in his pockets. He glared down at Miwa, who then got up, and pulled out his deck.

"Hey kid, do you know how to use that?"

"..."

The kid shook his head. He must not know what Vanguard actually is. Well, not YET at least.

Kai was shocked. What does this kid DO in his free time? Homework? Please, for the love of god, don't be homework…

Kai pulled out his deck and put it on a nearby bench. Miwa put his down diagonally from his and sat down opposite of Kai. The blunette looked confused, but didn't say anything. He just watched.

Kai and Miwa flipped over a card, readying themselves, when a police car caught their eye.

It rolled slowly down the road. The driver didn't seem to happy, more like a depression or distress had gotten him. There wasn't any other passenger, so he was probably delivering some news or something.

"Hey, what do you think happened? I don't see a lot of those around here…"

"Ya…"

Kai watched the car go by, and noticed the direction it was headed automatically.

"Hey, Miwa."

"Ya?"

"That car…"

"What about it?"

"Look where it's headed."

Miwa's eyes widened. The police car was headed in the direction of Kai's neighbourhood.

Kai had a sudden bad feeling in his stomach.

"Hey kid,"

Kai looked over at the blunette.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

The boy nodded and moved out of Kai and Miwa's way, holding onto the Blaster Blade card.

Kai and Miwa sprinted over to kai's place.

Kai prayed to god that it wasn't something serious. It could just be that his neighbour got into trouble or something.

As he ran the last corner, he turned onto his street.

Once he reached his front yard, he stopped in his tracks.

His eyes widened.

His tongue felt dry.

His face heated up.

Miwa lost control and ran right into a nearby tree, falling over, and making a weird face.

Kai fell onto his knees. He lowered his head, causing his hair to cover his eyes.

Once Miwa was able to see straight, he ran up to Kai and noticed right away that something was up.

"Hey….Kai"

"..."

"Kai! What is it? Are you ok?!"

"..."

"Dude! Answer me!"

No response. Miwa sat down next to his friend. Something was wrong.

Kai stood up. He walked up to his front porch where his grandpa was talking with the cop. He was holding a letter with Kai's name on it.

The old man looked down. Tears escaped his eyes.

As Kai walked up the steps, the cop turned around. His face was pale and grimm. There was no doubt about it.

Kai's parents,

were dead.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH! This is so sad! I'm sorry! I feel awful now!**

**You guys probably hate me now! **


	5. Nonono! Too much drama! I can't even

**Aloha handful of people who bothered to continue reading this Fanfic! I apologise for the wait, and I hope I can work faster. Please hang in there...K? And thanks for the support! **

**Let's get this show on the road, shall we?! Let's GO!**

**I OWN NOTHING FROM CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD**

* * *

Kai prayed to god that it wasn't something serious. It could just be that his neighbour got into trouble or something.

As he ran the last corner, he turned onto his street.

Once he reached his front yard, he stopped in his tracks.

His eyes widened.

His tongue felt dry.

His face heated up.

Miwa lost control and ran right into a nearby tree, falling over, and making a weird face.

Kai fell onto his knees. He lowered his head, causing his hair to cover his eyes.

Once Miwa was able to see straight, he ran up to Kai and noticed right away that something was up.

"Hey….Kai"

"..."

"Kai! What is it? Are you ok?!"

"..."

"Dude! Answer me!"

No response. Miwa sat down next to his friend. Something was wrong.

Kai watched as the cop walked up to him.

He was holding a letter with Kai's name on it.

The old man looked down. Tears escaped his eyes.

As the cop left, Kai noticed that his face was pale and grimm.

There was no doubt about it.

**Kai's parents, were dead. **

"Kai…" Miwa sat there, next to his friend on the porch steps. He's never seen Kai look so down before.

"Are you ok? Talk to me buddy. What's in the envelope?" He shouldn't have said that last part.

The brunette tensed up. His face still hidden from his hair. He didn't say a word, but at the same time, he spoke his mind.

The blonde sensed that something went really wrong, but the one person who was hit the hardest wouldn't say a word. It was only natural for him to be so quiet.

When the cop left, Kai's grandfather made a few calls. When he was finished, he came outside and sat with the boys.

Miwa didn't like the fact that he was the only one who didn't know what was going on, and it was starting to bug him.

"Young Taishi." Kai's grandfather looked over at Miwa.

The blonde glanced over at the old-timer.

"Yes, sir?"

"It's best if we leave Kai here, alone for a while. He needs some space."

"Y-yes…..sir."

Miwa then helped the brunette's grandfather into the house, where they sat down, had some tea, and talked.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, out on the porch….**_

* * *

Kai hugged his knees. Looking at his hands, he squeezed the letter out of frustration and confusion.

"No...it can't be true." He whispered, "He's wrong….I won't accept it!"

He squeezed his eyes shut and grinded his jaws together. If he bit down any harder, he would most likely chip a tooth.

* * *

_**Flashback….**_

* * *

_"Sir," The cop took off his hat, and bowed in respect to Kai's grandfather. "I have some...bad news, that will most likely….that is to say, that…" The man could hardly bring his thoughts to light._

_"It's alright, just take seat inside…" The old-timer tried to usher the cop into the house, but was turned down._

_"I cannot accept that sir. You see, I'm here to give you a message. It's part of my job."_

_"I don't quite understand…"_

_"Sir, are you the father of a Miss Mio-"_

_"Yes. I'm her father, and grandfather of her son…"_

_The cops saddened face darkened as the old man said her son. His eyes clouded._

_"That's too bad...I'm s-sorry to hear that."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Sir, I hate to tell this to you, but-"_

_"Yes?!"_

_"Your daughter and son in-law are dead."_

_As the cop said these words, he turned to see Kai. The boy stood there, motionless. He fell to his knees, without saying a word. His blonde friend, Miwa, rushed over to him, concerned. The cop looked back at Kai's grandfather, who was standing there, eyes overflowing, yet his eyes were hidden from behind his glasses._

_The cop walked up to Kai and handed him the letter he had been carrying._

_"This is for you, from your parents. It was in their car. They were on their way to the post office-"_

_Kai looked up at the cop. His eyes, lifeless. His expression, confused and pained. He took the letter with a shaky hand, and looked back down at the ground, like a statue._

_When the cop had left, Miwa had helped Kai onto the porch step, where they sat until the blonde had went inside with Kai's grandfather._

* * *

_**Back to the present….**_

* * *

Kai lifted his head. His eyes, red and puffy, looked at the letter. He sighed and wiped his face.

Once he opened the letter, something fell out of it.

Before picking up the object that had fallen, he pulled out a small note from the envelope and began to read it.


	6. Chapter 6 (I'm sorry)

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while...(slaps self constantly) It's just that school has gotten in the way a LOT! I'll try to post sooner. **

**Also, I'm no longer continuing "The Kidnapping". Writing two separate stories at once is a little too much for me to handle. Sorry about that guys. **

**Please enjoy the sixth chapter.**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard)**

* * *

Kai lifted his head. His eyes, red and puffy, looked at the letter. He sighed and wiped his face.

Once he opened the letter, something fell out of it. Before picking up the object that had fallen, he pulled out a small note from the envelope and began to read it.

The letter.

_To our dearest Toshiki,_

_We are sorry that we must do this to you, but the project down here has taken longer than expected. We will probably be back in another two-three days. _

_Hopefully your grandfather has been taking care of you for us, and that you have been treating him with the utmost respect. We wouldn't want to come home to another battlefield between family members. Of course you remember what happened with your aunt when she watched you for us. I still believe there is a soy sauce stain on the wall somewhere, but your father denies it. _

_Anyway, we were given a call from Miwa's mother the other day. She says that he will be giving you company while we're away. He is such a good friend to you, and I hope you stick with him. While I spoke with his mother, I think overheard him talking about you switching decks, or clans, or some sort in the background, sounding pretty excited. As you know, I don't exactly understand the whole "Vanguards" thing. That's more your fathers forte. _

_Well, on our way to the hotel, we passed a card shop that sold cards from your game. And so, as a little "hang in there" gift, your father has added a little something in this letter. We hope it'll be useful for you. _

_I wish we were home with you right now. Once we return, I'm going to take a sick day to spend time with you; maybe you can teach me a bit about that game you love. _

_Don't worry though, we will be home very soon. _

_Love, Mom _

Kai stared at the words written in front of him. He read the letter over again, making sure not to miss anything. His mother wasn't exactly the best writer. He closed his eyes and folded the letter, putting it back in the envelope.

"Alright mom…" He said to himself, as he reached for the card that had fallen out, onto the ground. "I'll be good and wait for you to come home. Don't worry about gramps either. He's doing fine."

Kai looked at the Kagero unit in his hand. Tears began to fill his eyes. "Thanks dad…" he choked, "I'll use this as much as I can…"

He stood up, and walked into his house, gripping onto the letter and card as if they would be taken from him at any moment.

* * *

**So ya, pretty short chapter...sorry about that -_-**


	7. The end is just the beginning

**Hello everyone! I now present to you, the final chapter of 'A Letter From Them'. I'm sorry for the long wait, and I hope that you enjoy it. I'm proud to say that I have another story coming soon, and I won't be as choppy with the submit dates. Once again, I thank each and every one of you who stuck around to finish reading. I may not be the best writer, not to mention time-manager, but I'm glad there are some who appreciate it. **

**Anyway, there's my touch of seriousness. Please enjoy!**

**_(Warning!) I don't recommend listening to sad instrumental music while reading this!_ **

* * *

**I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard.**

* * *

It was raining.

Why must it always rain? Was it the world's way of telling you that your heart is clouded; crying for you, showing remorse, reminding you how you've been hurt?

Yes, nature works in a strange, almost pitiful, way; still a mystery in a way to some.

An example, being this. A gloomy, rainy day. To most, it would seem like a regular day in which mother nature has decided to water her plants. But to others, not so much.

The saddened, broken hearted people, standing there, in a rocky field, dressed in black. They were seeing this pouring water drops in a totally different way.

For one thing, the field wasn't covered in rocks, but headstones. All neatly sorted in rows upon rows, away but close to a shrine.

Yes, the people dressed in black, the sad, cold showers of nature, the graveyard…

Someone had died.

* * *

Sadly, today not one, but two persons were to be buried; side by side, till the very end.

This could have been beautiful...the perfect couple, together forever. This could have been happier, if not for the boy.

Their son.

All alone in the world, he felt. No one was there to comfort him the way he wanted. He didn't need a pat on the shoulder, a crying lady to say how much she understands how he is feeling...no, she doesn't. No one understands the pain he feels, nor will they ever know. He was angry, sad, betrayed, shocked...yes, all true.

He wanted to fall to his knees. Scream at the top of his lungs: "_Why, why why?!"_.

He wanted to dig into the fresh, muddy soil and crawl between his parents; be with them in their everlasting slumber.

He wanted this...Oh, he wanted it badly. But he did nothing. He just stood there, motionless. Staring at a family photo that was taken only two months ago.

How was he to feel happy again, when the one thing he truly loved in this world was taken from him?

How was he supposed to get over the fact that he was an orphan?! Who was to take care of him?!

It couldn't be his friend. That, he could not do. He had to leave...but where would he go?

The boy was trapped. Trapped in a place where no light could enter. Hope had no meaning to him.

The smiles on his parents faces...he could still see them so vividly; hear their voices so clearly.

He was going to snap.

Maybe screaming and crying wasn't so bad…?

He tried.

Tried to force at least a whimper, a yell...something...anything to let his frustration out. But all he could do was clench his fists to his sides, and allow for one single tear to roll down his cheek and drip onto the mud, off of his chin.

He scowled at the picture, and looked down at his feet. He had promised to them that he'd never let them see their beloved child cry.

But then, what did that matter? They were gone; taking his happiness with them. Leaving behind, a shell of a boy with no care for anything anymore.

True, he still had Vanguard, and he decided to use Dragonic Overlord...but his bond to the game had disappeared. It was just another hopeless thing to pass the time.

Then again, if it were just so, why did he still have an urge to be the best? What was driving him to get stronger?

His friends, family...rivals he had not yet met...the time of year; something was telling him!

Telling him to keep playing. Get up, keep fighting! Win for them. Win for you.

A bird flew from a tree. It did not sing; it's beak was full of twigs and dirt. Nesting...was it that time of year already? Each drop of rain made it harder to fly; it rested underneath the piles of flowers, only to be shooed away. How sad.

The group of mourning shadows, black and white. The only thing that showed any colour were the flowers. Red, yellow...hints of colour bursting from the pale bouquets. But this wasn't a true, meaningful colour in his eyes. They seemed fake, rushed. Placed there to supposedly prove something that made no sense.

He looked around at all the others gathered around the grave. Barely knowing any of them. His parents possibly not knowing half of them either.

Disgusting.

* * *

"So, you're really leaving, huh…" Miwa frowned. His friend was finally heading off. Leaving his used-to-be happy life behind.

"Ya…" Was all Kai could muster. He shifted in his seat, looking out the window of his classroom.

This'll be the last time he sees the sky from this angle. It hurt him to see his best friend, who was always smiling and cracking jokes, look so down. He didn't want to leave, but he had to.

The two boys looked at the entrance of the class, at their teacher. She looked troubled, but it was obvious that she didn't want to show it. Behind her, was a scrawny man, a little shorter than her. His face was blank. No emotion to be read.

"Kai," The man mumbled, "Let's go." The brunette nodded and stood up from his seat, head down. His classmates all mumbled as he walked his way to the door.

'_Of course they'd be confused…'_ Kai thought. '_They don't know, they don't even get it.'_ Only Miwa knew what had happened. But only partially.

As he walked down the long pathway to the exit of the school grounds, he took one last look of what he was leaving behind. He could see his friends looking out the windows with sad looks on their faces. Miwa's hands were pressed against the glass. He never would have thought his best friend would leave him like this.

Kai looked down at his feet. Taking a deep breath, he stepped past the gate, and took a seat in the back of his uncle's car. The drive would be long and quiet, nothing but the faint sound of the radio and car motor.

The brunette looked out the window of the vehicle, watching his familiar surroundings whoosh past him, saying farewell for the last time.

As the car turned past the park, for a second there, he could almost see a picture of a frail boy with blue hair crouched on the ground, trembling before a stranger and a cop. From how fast the scene flew by, it could have been mistaken for a daydream or something else like a bucket of paint on a cream fence.

Kai shook his head. Why would it matter what he saw? It's not like he'd ever see this place again...so what does a strange piece of scenery matter to him?

He was going to start over.

A new life,

A new pass-time,

A new school,

Possibly a new friend.

But, what he didn't see coming, was a new problem.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Hopefully you enjoyed the story. **


End file.
